Light incoupling structures are known in the art. WO2009115574, for instance, describes a greenhouse comprising transparent sheets having two main surface sides, containing a luminescent dye within the transparent sheet, characterized in that there is on at least one of the two main surface sides an array of geometrical optical elements. Especially, the photo-luminescent dye is contained within a separate layer which is in contact with the transparent sheet.
Further, luminescent solar concentrators are known in the art. WO2012023094, for instance, describes a photovoltaic device, such as for example a solar concentrator, which uses a scattering or reflecting layer on the rear side of its waveguide. The scattering or reflecting layer also incorporates luminescent or phosphorescent material for absorption and emission. The additional functionality of absorption and emission in the scattering or reflecting layer allows for a more dynamic use of incoming light.